


Lavender

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wedge had long accepted that his missions with the Wraiths would require doing things he wasn’t always comfortable with and that he’d need to take on strange garbs and personas. Why in all the Corellian hells hadn’t he realized Wes would take holos of it?





	Lavender

Wedge had long accepted that his missions with the Wraiths would require doing things he wasn’t always comfortable with and that he’d need to take on strange garbs and personas.

Why in all the Corellian hells hadn’t he realized Wes would take holos of it?

“And here we see Wedge fishing his mustachios out of his drink,” Wes said cheerfully as he clicked over to a new holo which, given the angle of the image, had clearly taken from some kind of hidden camera.

Tycho and Hobbie laughed while holo-Wedge used a napkin to squeeze liquid out of the dangling hair. Wes beamed as he stood behind the podium at the center of the small briefing room. 

“What exactly did you give Face in exchange for these?” Wedge demanded.

“Sorry, Boss, I can’t reveal the going rate and risk you crashing the market.”

Tycho nudged his side. “Come on, it’s funny,” he teased. “It’s like a little window into alternative versions of yourself.”

“The facial hair isn’t great,” Hobbie said while squinting critically at the holo. “Even thin mustachios are too heavy for your face.”

Wes thumbed the holoviewer control and new a hologram appeared, featuring yet another one of the outfits Face had put together. The lavender shorts still featured prominently and some kind of hair product had tweaked the fake facial hair into a series of carefully maintained curly-cues. 

Wedge sighed as a roar of laughter exploded out of the others.

“The curls- they’re repeated-” Tycho was chortling so hard he was having trouble speaking. “The dangling cords on the short pants have been curled!”

“I hate all of you.”

“Aw, come on. Lavender is clearly your color.” Wes grinned, his face aglow with merriment.

“You need to take a moment to really consider your actions here,” Wedge said threateningly. “Is this a path you really want to go down?”

“Don’t worry, Boss.” Wes clicked the controller again and a new holo appeared. Instead of Wedge, it was an older looking man in a red military uniform dripping with medals and trim. “That mission was too good not to share! Look at all the  _ fringe _ I got to wear!”

“That’s you?” Hobbie demanded, then began laughing again. “You look ancient!”

“I’m going to save this holo and see if I actually end up looking like this when I’m old,” Wes said. “If I don’t, I’m absolutely going to give Face grief.”

“That’ll take, what, ten years? Fifteen?”

Wes scowled and flung the small controller at the Alderaanian. “You’re going to wish you look as good as I do in fifteen years.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Tycho said. He picked up the controller and clicked again, cycling to a new holo, one showing Wes in costume with his two so-called bodyguards. 

Hobbie chuckled and nodded. “Time to find out if there’s anything that can beat Wedge’s lavender short pants.”

“You’re all going to regret this,” Wege said threateningly.   


“Don’t worry, we’ll get you a new pair of shorts” Tycho promised.

They were all going to pay.


End file.
